Club Amoris
by Yuui Kuroyume
Summary: Summary dentro de la historia owo porfavor entren y leanla idea mia y de mi querida amiga Luna Hermosa n.n(denle una oportunidad porfa)
1. Chapter 1

_**Holiss me encontaba platicando con una amiga de qui de fanfiction Luna hermosa **_

_**Y se nos ocurrio una idea a ambas para una historia asi que esperamos ambas que les guste les dejo el prologo **_

_**Los personjes de Host club y Amour sucre no nos pertenecen solo lo hacemos para entretener bueno leeanlo porfa n.n**_

**Club Amoris**

Prólogo

Que pasaría si Kaoru y Hikaru se metieran en problemas en su escuela y como castigo sus padres los envian a estudiar durante un semestre a Francia con primos alos que ni conocen y,mas precisamente en el Instituto Sweed Amoris y no solo eso sino que no contaban con que la pequeña Haruhi los seguiria

Pero que sorpresas les esperan a Hikaru y Kaoru cuando conoscan alos gemelos del Instituto Armin y Alexy y mas precisamente descubran que ese par son sus primos desconocido y que les pasara a nuestras inocentes Rous y Yukki en que problemas y lios meteran estos dos pares de gemelos a las chicas y mas como reaccionaran los demas chicos del instituto ante la precencia de estos intrusos y que pasara con Tamaki se volvera loco sin su Haruhi descubranlo en Club Amoris.

¿Qué les espera ahora?

_**Bueno esta es nuestra idea asi que ojala les agrade intentaremos tener pronto el primer capitulo **_

_**Yukki:si ojala y les guste**_

_**Rous:no se pueden perder esta historia **_


	2. Chapter 2:la broma

**Yuui:olisss he regresado y ahora se encuentra conmigo mi amiga luna para hablarles del primer cap**

**Luna: jajaja si y debo decir que no sé que nos fumamos? jajaja**

**Yuui:sii ni idea de que fumamos o tomamos pero salió esta loca idea xD**

**Luna: pero aun asi salio algo realmente lindo jajaja ya quiero molesta a mi lindo tsundera jajaja y al hermoso de Kyousha sempai**

**Yuui:siii yo también estaré junto a mi lindo victoriano y junto a mi amiga luna n.n**

**Luna:siiii genial tengo una amiga nuevo y espero hacer mas amigos nuevos**

**Yuui:sii yo también espero hacer nuevos amigos**

**Luna: muy bien dejemos de hablar**

**Yuui: oki que empiece la diversión y porfa dígannos lo que opinan**

**Las dos: que lo disfruten! **

**Yuui:por cierto otra cosita los personajes de amour sucre y hots club no nos perteneceN**

**Luna:sii cada uno pertenece a su respectivo autor, nosotras solo lo hacemos para entretener **

**Las dos: ahora sii a leer owo**

Capitulo 1:la broma

Todo comienza en Francia en el instituto sweed amoris

Dos amigas una de cabello largo completamente suelto de color negro y ojos azul celeste y la otra de cabello largo rubio amarrado en dos trenzas y ojos violetas se acababan de encontrar en el patio pues las dos habían llegado al instituto y se pusieron a conversar del tema del día anterior  
>Yukiki-Rous trajiste la foto que rosa te dio<br>Rous-si, quería pedirle a violeta que me lo insiera un cuadro  
>Yukki-yo también lo tengo aquí y pensaba pedirle lo mismo-saca su foto de su cartera-¿y la tuya?<br>Rous-aquí lo tengo-saca su foto de la cartera-fue muy amable en darnos la foto rosa  
>Yukki-es verdad, Lys si que parece expresivo cuando canta-mirando la foto entretenidamente<br>Rous-es verdad-también ve sus foto soñadoramente  
>las dos estaban tan entretenidas en su foto que no se dan cuenta de que los gemelos al momento que le arrebatan la foto de la mano<p>

Armin-¿así que te gusta Lysandro,Yukki?  
>Alexy-¿y ati Castiel,Rous?<br>las dos se sonrojan amas no poder  
>¡denme eso!-Gritan las dos<br>los gemelos-se lo mostraremos a los chicos-empiezan una huida asía el sótano  
>Yukki-¿el sótano?<br>Rous-maldición vamos Yukki ay que ir por ellos antes que sea demasiado tarde  
>Yukki-si no se los perdonare si le llegan amostrar mi foto a Lys<br>Las dos empiezan a perseguir a los gemelos

Los gemelos corren hacia el sótano muy contentos  
>Armin-jajajaja esto es muy divertido verdad Alex-con una gran sonrisa<br>Alexy-esto es genial estoy ansioso de ver las caras de Yukki y Rous-sumamente feliz  
>Armin-pues no tienes que esperar mucho por que nos vienen siguiendo-mirando hacia atrás de el<br>Deténganse ahora mismo!-dicen las dos enojadas  
>Alexy-Corre Armin! Corre!- y así se van corriendo mas deprisa<p>

Ya en la entrada del sótano  
>Armin-ufff menos mal parece que las perdimos-con una mano en la frente<br>Alexy-si menos mal-viendo a su hermano-vamos es hora del show-bailando y haciendo una pose para luego lanzar un beso coqueto a su hermano  
>Armin-pobres de mis ojos por que tenían que ver esto-en tono dramático<br>Alexy-cállate exagerado!  
>Armin-ya vamos con los chicos<br>Alexy-si estoy deseando ver su cara-poniendo cara soñadora  
>Armin-ya camínale-empujándolo hacia dentro del sótano<br>Castiel-¿se puede saber que hacen aquí par de copias?-viéndolos  
>Lysandro-no seas así Cast-le responde un tranquilo Lysandro<br>Castiel-tsk-dice en voz baja  
>Lysandro-te escuché<br>Castiel-hay ya perdón! Pero es en serio ¿que hacen aquí?-viendo que siguen en las escaleras observándolos  
>Alexy-bueno les traemos algo que les encantara-con sonrisa picara sacando la foto de su bolsillo<br>Armin-si! Es una cosa que jamás olvidaran-también sacando la foto de su bolsillo  
>¿Y que es?-preguntan ambos confundidos<br>ambos-Es una foto que tenían las chicas que están ena...  
>Pero ya no continuaron por que dos cuerpos caen encima de ellos y ruedan por las escaleras<br>Mientras castiel y lysandro observan la escena con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime  
>Castiel-Que demonios está pasando aquí?-castiel explota<br>Lysandro-castiel no grites-lo regaña como a un niño-aunque si me gustaría una explicación-volteando a ver alas cuatro personas en el suelo

los cuatro seguían en el suelo viendo a los otro dos que seguían viendo la escena mientras que los gemelos trataban de zafarse del agarre de sus captoras  
>Armin-tienen que ver esto<br>Alexy-es verdad se van a sorprender  
>Rous: no,no tienen que ver nada-tratando de quitarle la foto de la mano de alexy<br>Yukki-es verdad, no hagan caso de lo que dicen esto para des tontos- también tratando de agarrar la foto pero de la mano del gamer-entre tanto movimiento y tratar de recuperar la foto en un movimiento brusco las dos fotos se caen al suelo solo que estas caen boca a bajo sin darle la oportunidad de ver tales imágenes  
>los gemelos junto con las chicas al momento de ver lo que pasaba se quedaron de piedra lysandro así como castiel sin entender lo que pasaba se acercaron para ver las fotos pero en eso entra kiki el perro de la directora tomando las dos fotos con el hocico y como un rayo sale del sótano<br>Lysandro-el perro...  
>Castiel-se llevo…<br>Las dos-nuestras fotos!-dispuestas a irse tras el perro

Mientras yukki y rous se trataban de zafar de donde estaban metidas con los gemelos y también de no dejarlos ir tanto Lysandro como Castiel seguían sin entender que tenían esas fotos que habían causado tanto alboroto finalmente los gemelos se libraron de las chicas y sin darle tiempo a los chicos de preguntar que pasaba salieron como rayos detrás de kiki  
>Rous-esperen!-levantándose y voltea a ver a su amiga-yukki vamos<br>Yukki-si adelante ay que seguirlos  
>están listas para irse cuando castiel las detiene poniéndose frente de ellas<br>Castiel-eso si que no par de tablas ahora mismo nos van a decir lo que tienen esas fotos  
>Lysandro-y por qué son tan importantes para ustedes<br>Bueno...nosotras-ambas sonrojadas y sin saber que decir  
>Castiel-Contesten!<p>

Las dos amigas se miraron sin saber que hacer o decir asta que llegó su salvación una chica de cabello plateado

Rosalya-aquí están chicas la directora las busca quiere que las dos atrapen a su perro que se volvió a escapar

Las dos-gracias rosa –voltean a ver a los chicos

yukki: lo siento pero ya escucharon

Rous-así es nos vemos-y las dos se van como rayo al patio sin darles tiempo a los chicos y a Rosalya de decir algo

Ya en el patio se encuentran los gemelos con kiki

Yukki: y las fotos?que hicieron con las fotos?-pregunta

Los dos hermano se miraron preocupado entre si

Rous-contesten!

Armin-el chucho...

Alexy-se las comió

Las dos-!queeee!

Alexy-sii el perro se las trago

Rous-son un par de...

Yukki-ya no importa Rous,pero como castigo le llevaran al perro a la directora

Armin-queríamos quitárselas

Alexy-si queríamos quitárselas pero no funciono  
>Yukki-ya no digan nada<br>Rous-si mejor vallan y dejen al chucho con su dueña  
>Están molestas-preguntaron ambos hermanos<br>No recibieron respuesta alguna solo dos miradas asesinas  
>Armin-me...me...mejor...nos vamos-algo asustado por las miradas<br>Alexy-si vámonos luego las llevare de compras para recompensarlas adiós-ambos se fueron corriendo dejando solo un camino de humo  
>Rous-nuestras fotos-con lagrimas de cocodrilo<br>Yukki-eso no es justo-también con lagrimas de cocodrilo  
>Menos mal que no hay otro par como ellos!-gritaron al cielo<br>Lo que no sabían es que si existían otro par como ellos e incluso mas bromistas que los que ellas conocen

Mientras en Tokio  
>Vuelvan aquí!-decía un chico rubio de ojos azules<br>molesto por que habían molestado a su linda y pequeña "hija"  
>Nooo nos tendrás que atrapar-contestaron dos chicos peli naranja de ojos color avellana<br>Ambos sonreían divertidos mientras veían a Tamaki el chico que los perseguía hacer gestos raros con la cara

Mientras que el par de peli naraja huía de su querido King rey como le gusta hacer nombrar a tamaki,de la nada aparece un mono comiendo banana arrojando la cascara al suelo y los gemelos caen con ella,tamaki al ver tal acción se ríe de los gemelos y por la vergüenza que tuvieron por tal acción deciden vengarse de su rey

Takami-jaja eso les pasa por molestar a mi querida hija

Hikaru-nos lo pagaras tamaki

Kaoru-nadie nos pone en vergüenza-molesto

Ambos-Los dos te aremos una broma que jamás olvidaras-con enfado y determinacion

Al día siguiente.  
>Los miembros del host club se preparaban como todos los días para recibir a sus clientas que no se percataron del plan malvado que tenían los hermanos asía su líder es decir tamaki<br>en un rincón no muy lejos  
>Hikaru-lista la trampa?<br>Kaoru-lista la trampa...-lo dicen con un brillo en su mirada *u*  
>Tamaki-es hora de recibir a nuestras hermosas doncellas<br>kyousha-haruhi abre las puerta es hora de recibir a las clientas  
>Haruhi-siiii<br>kyousha-ustedes dos que hacen ahí?-viendo a los gemelos en una esquina  
>Los dos-nada sempai!<br>Las puertas se abrieron y las chicas empezaron a entrar pero no antes de ser recibidas por los anfitriones  
>todos-bienvenidas!<br>Las chicas se divertían y lo pasaban bien con los anfitriones que elegían pero nadie se esperaba lo que estaba por ocurrir,mientras las chicas se juntaban para escuchar lo historia de la vida haruhi los hermano empezaron a hacer sus típicos juegos de hermanos con las chicas que los habían elegido  
>Hikaru-kaoru se asusto por un sueño que tuvo anoche<br>Kaoru-hikaru! Como pudiste? eso es vergonzoso-sonrojado  
>Hikaru-lo siento pero si tienes pesadillas yo siempre estaré contigo kaoru...<br>Kaoru: hikaru...-abrasa a su hermano y se dirijen una mirada fija y soñadora  
>sus acompañantes: kyaaa el amor de hermano es lo mejorrr!-con sus ojos hechos corazones<br>carraspea su garganta para llamar la atención tamaki  
>Takami-ustedes dos ¿ya se disculparon con mi linda hija?-apuntando a haruhi<br>Haruhi-a quien le dices hija?-reclama molesta  
>Tamaki-papa,haruhi no me quiere como su madre- haciendo puchero mientras se refiriére al vicepresidente kyousha<p>

Los hermanos: superior!  
>Tamaki al estar de espalda a los gemelos no se dio cuenta de lo que estaban por hacer los gemelos y al momento de girar se dio cuenta de lo que tenían los chicos en las manos<p>

Kaoru-mira-enseñándole un pequeño peluche como el de honey-sempai  
>Tamaki-y eso para que es<br>Hikaru-no es lindo por que no lo sostienes-con una sonrisa y entregándoselo  
>Tamaki-esta bien pero para que es<br>Sorpresa!-contestaron ambos sonriendo  
>Tamaki-heee!-sin entender<br>Hikaru-no importa tu solo sostenlo-voltea a ver a su hermano y le susurra al oído-listo kaoru tienes el control remoto  
>Kaoru-si listo-le contesta igual en susurro<br>Hilaru-bien llego la hora de nuestra venganza  
>Kaoru-si ya es hora-mientras ambos veían como Tamaki y el resto de los chicos observaban con curiosidad el peluche y las chicas los observaban con ojos soñadores y justo cuando estaba por ser bañado por los colores de la pintura la puerta de tras de él se abre asiendo que se callera al suelo junto con el oso<br>director : y este oso para qu…  
>los gemelos: no!-gritaron pero era tarde el director se baño en pintura<p>

QUIEN HISO ESTO!-grito furioso el director cubierto de pintura de todos los colores

El lugar quedo en silencio pero todas la miradas se dirigieron hacia los gemelos Hitachi 

RESPONDAN AHORA MISMO QUIEN LO HISO O CERRARE EL HOST CLUB!-dijo aun furioso y con una voz que daba mucho miedo

Noso...tros...fuimos-respondieron nerviosos los gemelos  
>Debí imaginar que era travesura de ustedes jóvenes Hitachi<br>Kaoru-lo sentimos pero...  
>Director-pero que cosa?-con una mirada fría<br>Kaoru-pero esta broma no era para usted  
>Director-y para quien era?<br>Hikaru-para el Rey Tamaki  
>Director-ya veo-contesto sin indiferencia-pero aun así mañana a primera hora quiero a sus padres en mi oficina LES QUEDO CLARO<br>S...si-contestaron ambos en voz baja  
>Director-por ahora las actividades del día de hoy quedan suspendidas todas las señorita FUERA<p>

Al día siguiente después de la reunión con el director en la residencia Hitachi  
>Padre-esta vez se pasaron de la raya con sus bromas<br>Madre-como se les ocurrió llenar de pintura al director  
>Kaoru-pero ya dijimos que no era para el<br>Hikaru-es cierto era para el superior  
>Kaoru-eso y no contábamos con que el director llegaría en ese momento<br>Padre-no importa para quien era  
>Madre-así que recibirán un castigo<br>Queeé nooo!-contestaron ambos haciendo puchero  
>Padre-basta ya esta decidido<br>Decidido que?-hablaron nuevamente ambos  
>Madre-hemos decidido que para que se comporten mejor<br>Padre-y para que sepan como es una escuela normal  
>Madre-sin privilegios ni lujos ,Estudiaran con unos primos<br>Kaoru-cuales primos  
>Padre-unos primos lejanos que viven en el extranjero<br>Hikaru-y eso significa...  
>Madre-significa que ira a estudiar a FRANCIA<br>QUEEEE!-gritaron

¿Ahora que les espera los gemelos?

**Luna: perfecto aplausos y gritos terminamos el primer capitulo jajaja**

**Yuui:siii esperen ya lo que sigue cx**


	3. Chapter 3:Primos?

**Luna: jajajajaj yo comienzo y wiii por fin terminamos el segundo capitulo!**

**Yuui:sip wiiii después de tanta espera terminamos verdad Luna**

**Luna: kyaaa ya quiero ver que opinan las lectoras**

**Yuui:siiiip yo también espero con ansias que nos digan que opinan**

**Luna: entonces comencemos con esto**

**Yuui:hora del show ya que es hora del capitulo**

**Las dos: recuerden ninguno de los pesonajes es nuestro solo los usamos para entretener ¡que lo disfruten! **

En un avión que sobrevolaba Japón rumbo a Francia.

Hikaru-no puedo creer que estemos yendo a Francia por una semana a estudiar a un instituto de clase media

Kaoru-y lo peor es que nos quiten nuestros privilegios nuestros padres ¿como quieren que vivamos en una casa con extraños que ni conocemos?

Hikaru-eso mismo pero por suerte nos pudimos traer a nuestro juguete con nosotros

Haruhi-¿yo no soy su juguete? y otra cosa ¿porqué tengo que ir yo con ustedes?-un poco molesta

Los dos-lo a decidido el director, el pago por tu pasaporte y el boleto del avión solo por ser una becada así que se agradecida-dijeron con sabiduría

Haruhi-¿y que pasara con las actividades del club?

Kaoru-descuida ya esta todo resuelto

Hikaru-solo tienes que relajarte y contemplar del paseo

Haruhi-suspirar- si ustedes lo dicen..

Así continuo el vuelo "tranquilamente" y por qué entre comillas porque para los gemelos fue tranquilo pero para Haruhi no por que ellos se la pasaron haciéndole bromas

Mientras en la residencia Leuman los chicos recibirían la noticia sobre los "Hitachi "sus primos desconocidos

Padre-chicos tengo algo que decirles...

Pero antes de decir que es lo interrumpe el peli azul

Alexy-no me digas nos iremos de viaje-con ojos soñadores

Armin-no tonto como nos vamos a ir de viaje a mitad del año

Alexy-entonces según tu cual es la noticia?

Armin-fácil nos dirá que me compraran el nuevo videojuego de class of héroes: toky academy -sonríe triunfante

Alexy-eso es mas imposible que lo que dije

Armin-pero por qué?

Madre-a ver dejan a su padre terminar de decirles la noticia

Ambos-si dilo ahora mismo!-entusiasmados

Padre-la noticia es que sus primos de Japón vendrán de visita esta semana-dijo contento

Madre-no es genial chicos-dijo feliz

Los gemelos-QUÉ?Tenemos primos en Japón!?

Al día siguiente, en un callejón que llevaba al instituto.

Alexy- Armin como crees que serán nuestro primos si ni siquiera los conocemos

Armin-yo solo espero que le gusten los videojuegos

Alexy:-y que les guste ir de compras-dijo emocionado

Armin-lo dudo mucho-con cara de preocupación por sus primos cuando conocieran a su hermano-ah! mira son las chicas-viendo que caminaban mas delante de ellos

Alexy- ¿seguirán molestas por lo de las fotos?

Armin-solo ahí una forma de averiguarlo

Alexy-la única manera de averiguarlo es hablar con ellas

Armin-si así que vamos

Alexy-sip si no por lo menos les pediremos una disculpa

Armin-tienes razón es lo único que se puede hacer

Los gemelos se acercan lentamente a las chicas incluso las adelantan para estar de frente con ellas pero al estar frente a ellas estas los miran con una mirada que si pudiera mataría a los dos hermanos, al ver esa mirada solo se quedaron a una distancia prudente

Armin-creo que siguen molestas-con miedo

Alexy-eso parece además un aura maligna que envuelve sus cuerpos y su mirada me dan miedo-dijo temblando

Armin-ahí que ser valiente y armarnos de valor para pedir una disculpa-dijo no muy convencido de si mismo

Alexy-si...-contesto aun menos convencido

Los dos-ho… hola chicas

Las dos-que quieren?-aun se reflejaban odio en su mirada que asta podría decir que asustaba y mucho así que ante esto por el miedo Alexy se puso detrás de su hermano para mayor seguridad

Armin-!lo…lo sentimos!

Alexy-si, no queríamos destrozar sus fotos-paro ellas los miraban más molestas aun

Los dos al sentir tal miedo que sentían se arrodillaron frente alas chicas para pedir su perdón

Asta que se escucho una risa que provenían de ellas

Los chicos voltearon hacia arriba y vieron que las chicas se estaban riendo

Yukki-fu...e...genial...jajajajaja-con voz entrecortada por su risa

Rous-jajaja si...fue genial...hubieran visto sus caras aterradas

Los chicos aun seguían arrodillados viendo a las chicas que seguían riéndose hasta que se levantaron

Armin-por que lo hicieron-cruzado de brazos

Alexy-si por que hicieron algo tan cruel-haciendo un puchero y con lagrimas de cocodrilo

Rous-necesitaban un pequeño castigo por lo ocurrido-dijo sonriendo

Yukki-exacto y se nos ocurrió fingir estar molestas con ustedes para que suplicaran perdón-contesto con una sonrisa triunfante

Alexy-que malas ya no son mis amigas-dijo haciendo puchero

Armin-es por eso que no se puede confiar en chicas son buenas actrices-con resignación

Las dos-gracias, gracias-mientras daban reverencias de agradecimiento

Yukki: ahora vámonos al instituto o llegaremos tarde

Rous: si chicos no se enojen solo jugábamos con ustedes yo jamás podría enojarme con Alexy es muy abrazable -lo abrasa siendo correspondido por el peli azul

Yukki-y yo no puedo enojarme con Armin me da buenas partida de videojuegos-dijo mientras le daba un pequño golpe en el hombro y él sonreía por esto

Las dos-por lo tanto no estamos enojadas

Los gemelos se miraron a los ojos no saben si decían la verdad o no pero aun así aceptaron lo que avía pasado y se fueron junto con las chicas al instituto.

Mientras que en el instituto algo interesante había ocurrido

Hikaru-nadie insulta a nuestro juguete más que nosotros-reclamo molesto

Al parecer los hermanos Hitachi ya avían llegado a su nuevo instituto pero como no sabían donde estaba la oficina da la directora a Haruhi se le ocurrió preguntar por una dirección pero decidió preguntar a la persona menos sociable del instituto así es a castiel, que pensó que al principio era un chico muy flacucho y bajito hasta que su amigo el peli plata le contesto que era una equivocación y que aunque no era muy fácil distinguir que genero era y muy a pesar de ser el mayor despistado era al menos para el muy fácil deducir que era en realidad era una chica así que el peli rojo se rio bastante y le respondió sarcásticamente pero asiendo uso de su palabra favorita "tabla de planchar" por lo que los hermano se enfadaron con el roquero, y empezaron a atacar con insultos.

Kaoru-eso además tú eres un pelo de tomate así como tu eres el que es una tabla de planchar pero por detrás así que no puedes reclamarle a Haruhi

Hikaru-además eres solo un niñito feo que juega hacer el rebelde del cuento-dijo con burla

Kaoru-y todo eso mi querido plebeyo insípido solo demuestra que eres un cobarde-afirmo sonriente

Lysandro-jóvenes creo que mejor escapan ahora-un poco intranquilo por la mirada de su amigo y que además su cuerpo empezaba a emanar un aura oscura y muy peligrosa

Ambos-por qué?-contestaron sin entender

Lysandro-se los digo por su bien-mas preocupado aun

Castiel-Lys cállate!-mirando a su amigo-y ustedes con que plebeyo insípido no?-con una mirada que daba miedo

Ambos pusieron cara de terror y tragaron saliva

Castiel-ahora verán lo que les hace el feo y rebelde del cuento estúpidos y ricachones niñitos!-dijo furioso

Hikaru-Kaoru...

Kaoru-si Hikaru...

Hikaru-creo que es...

Kaoru-momento de...

Ambos-CORRER!...-y emprendieron su huida

Castiel empezó a correr detrás de esos gemelos dejando muy atrás a Lysandro Y a Haruhi ahí parados con una gota en la cabeza

Lysandro-disculpe el comportamiento de mi joven amigo señorita

Haruhi-eh? descuide no pasa nada, además ellos siempre me molestan por lo plana que soy-dijo susurrando lo ultimo para si misma

Lysandro-usted estaba buscando la sala de la directora ¿se trata de su traslado?

Haruhi-si, somos nuevos y necesitamos ver que los papales de trasladó hallan llegado bien

Lysandro-si es por eso tendría que ver al delegado principal, su nombre en Nathaniel él le puede ayudar con eso, la sala de delegados esta ahí al frente

Haruhi-muchas gracia y a ver, después me fijare por ese par

Lysandro- yo iré ahora, no se sabe lo que es capas de hacer mi amigo con eso jóvenes

Harui-¿eh? acaso es igual a Kyousha-sempai-dijo en voz alta

Lysandro- no vemos luego señorita

Harui-claro, y gracias por la ayuda

Lysandro-descuide fue un placer

Mientras en otra parte otro par de gemelos también asían de las suya pero solo que son perseguidos por un Kentin enojado.

Kentin- vuelvan acá y denme esa maldita foto!

Flash back

Las chicas iban llegando al instituto junto a los gemelos cuando vieron a kentin guardando sus libros en su taquilla en el momento en que los hermanos lo vieron se les formo una sonrisa picara y macabra eso significaba que le harían una broma y así sin que el militar se diera cuenta paso algo inesperado

Alexy-Kentin amorcito que bueno que ya llegaste-dijo en tono meloso el peli azul que ahora se encontraba a un lado del militar

Kentin-t…tú…que haces aquí-respondió un asustado kentin ya que el peli azul le había abrazado y no parecía querer soltarlo

Alexy-que mal educado acaso no puedo saludar a mi novio-respondió con puchero el peli azul

Kentin-NO…NO…NOVIO! TU ACASO ESTAS LOCO YO NO SOY TU NOVI…

Pero ya no continuo con su replica enfurecida por que sintió los labios del chico en su mejilla haciendo que se quedara de piedra y solo reaccionara cuando sintió el flash de una cámara y es cuando cayo en cuenta de que el peli negro había tomado una foto de la escena

Armin-jajaja eso estuvo genial sobre todo tu hermosísima reacción Ken-dijo partiéndose de risa mientras veía la foto una y otra vez

Alexy-Armin!Tomar fotos sin permiso es de mala educación-dijo con fingida molestia y preocupación

Armin-¿Qué? Pero si fue idea tuya-reclamo defendiéndose pero aun así no se arrepentía

Alexy-no es cierto verdad Ken-dijo viendo al militar solo que este empezaba a ponerse rojo de lo enojado y empezaba a emanar un aura igual de maligna que la de Castiel-Ke…n-dijo nuevamente pero esta vez un poco asustado

Kentin-TU! MALDITO GAMER Y TU TAMBIEN ESTUPIDO GAY DENME ESA FOTO AHORA MISMO…-reclamo enfurecido

Ambos-cruzaron una mirada cómplice y entonces respondieron- primero nos tendrás que atrapar-y así empezaron su huida

Mientras tanto nuestras chicas estaban en silencio viendo la escena y en parte se sentían mal por el militar ya que ellas sabían que las bromas de los gemelos a veces podían Ser muy exageradas pero también sentían pena por ellos por pensar en que les iba a hacer el militar si lograba atraparlos.

Fin del Flash back

Y eso es lo que había ocurrido así que ambos pares de gemelos intentaban escapar de sus perseguidores y todos los demás del instituto se quedaban riéndose o sorprendidos cuando los veían pasar e incluso Rous,Yukki,Lysandro y Haruhi que después de ver al delegado al igual que los otros tres se fueron detrás de los cuatro gemelos para intentar detenerlos o mejor dicho salvarlos de los "Demonios" es decir Castiel y Kentin

Hasta que en un punto en el segundo pasillo los gemelos Hitachi chocaron contra los gemelos Leuman que se vieron sorprendidos alos ojos pero antes e seguir sorprendidos sus "Demonios" los alcanzaron

Castiel-aquí están niñitos ricos-dijo el roquero con una sonrisa macabra detrás de Hikaru y Kaoru

A lo que ambos se asustaron al igual que Armin y Alexy por que Kentin no había dichi nada aun solo se podía sentir su presencia maligna y furiosa mientras tronaba una de sus manos en un puño

Kentin-ahora si ya los atrape par de estúpidos-hablo por primera vez

En ese momento llegaban ala ecena las chicas junto a Haruhi y Lysandro solo que de lados contrarios

Rous-Kentin vamos calmate porfavor-dijo un poco asustada mientras tocaba su hombro

Kentin-lo siento Rous pero los hare que paguen

Castiel-estoy de acuerdo por una vez con el militar de cuarta estos cuatro merecen que juguemos un rato con ellos

Lysandro-amigo calma ellos no son de aquí y no te conocen por eso actuaron asi-salio ala defensa de los Hitachi

Haruhi-si no los conocemos por eso déjelos empaz-afirmo

Yukki-si chicos por que no nos olvidamos de esto-dijo asustada y preocupada

Castiel-cállense de una maldita vez tablas de planchar

En ese momento apareció de la nada el delegado

Nathaniel-Ah! Con que aquí están todos aunque no entiendo el porque

Castiel-genial y ahora aparece el estúpido ninja-bufo con burla y molestia

Nathaniel-no estoy aquí por ti idiota busco a esos cuatro-señalo alos dos pares de gemelos

Los cuatro-y porque?

Nathaniel-bueno por que ustedes-señalo alos Hitachi-acaban de llegar y a ustedes para que les muestren el instituto a ellos-les dijo al pali azul y al peli negro

Los dos-y nosotros por que tenemos que enseñarles el instituto-dijeron con un puchero los Leuman

Nathaniel-simple son sus primos

Yukki y Rous-PRIMOS?!

Kentin, Castiel y Lysandro-PRI..PRIMOS…-dijeron quedándose de piedra

Haruhi-eso explica las bromas

Los cuatro-USTEDES SON NUESTROS PRIMOS!-dijeron gritando sorprendidos apuntándose los unos alos otros

¿y ahora que les esperara y ocurrirá?

**Yukki-bueno el cerebro de Yuui seco y por eso ahora se ha quedado inconsiente-viendola en el suelo mientras le salía un fantasmita como tipo anime**

**Rous-si y Luna la esta intentando revivir-viendo como la pica en la cara con una ramita**

**Luna-revive Yuui ¡no me dejes tenemos que terminar esa maldita historia!-jalandola lo que hiso que se fuera volando el fantasmita de su cuerpo asustado**

**Yuui-bye bye Luna**

**Luna-¡QUE!? Nooo Yuui!**

**Yukki y Rous-bueno esperen lo que sigue**

**Rous-si es que Yuui vive**

**Yukki-o si Luna no la mata en el intento**

**Luna-no me dejes Yuui**

**Ambas-Adios-con una gotita en la cabeza**


End file.
